Can't Sleep Love
by Tabitha Underwood
Summary: Rated T for minor cussing and a small scene that implies a more mature act, but it doesn't escalate to far. This little drabble includes the two sleepiest characters of One Piece. In this one, Vivi stays with the Straw Hats, and they take a couple of small detours to get more food and supplies. There is some small spoilers in the final chapter, so be for warned.
1. Give Me That

**Give Me That**

It was near the end of the Straw Hat pirate's adventure with Vivi, and they had just gathered all of the rations that they needed onto The Going-Merry. They were about to say their farewell's to her, as they had all turned around and thrown their arms up into the air, showing the green "X" on the back of each of their arms to Vivi. The princess started to tear up, but did something that none of them were expecting, she got onto Karoo's back, and ran towards the ship, and just barely managed to land on the deck of the ship. She fell off of Karoo's back, and onto Luffy by accident, with tears of joy streaming down her face, and shocked looks on everyone else's.

"Why did you do that?! Now we are going to be hunted down and killed for kidnaping a princess!" Usopp cried.

"WHAT? We're going to be hunted and killed for kidnapping her?!" Chopper cried after hearing Usopp's outburst, to which they were both hit in the head by Nami, who was yelling at them to shup up.

"You want to stay with us that badly?" Luffy asked, sitting up with Vivi in his lap, and just barely wiping her tears off of her face. "Then I guess we have a permanent member of our crew then!" Luffy said gleefully while giving his signature smile and laugh.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to break away from you guys, I'd miss you all way too much." Vivi said, looking up and smiling at everyone on deck. "I'll go write a letter informing my father that I am going on an adventure, and that I will be back in a few years when I am done!" Vivi said, running to the girl's room to write the letter for the King.

"The writing paper is in the middle draw on the right!" Nami called after her, and then stopped when she saw Nico Robin sitting on the railing, looking down at all of them. "Who are you?" Nami asked, getting really defensive all of a sudden.

-After the little scene with Nico-

Vivi came running back onto the deck of The Going-Merry to see Nico on deck with the crew. "Oh, hello there Miss All Sunday. How are you today?" Vivi asked as she called down the mail bird, who was already about to land to give Nami the daily mail. She gave the bird the letter and told him where to go and thanked him after giving Nami the newspaper.

"Quite well, Miss Wednesday. I didn't quite expect to see you on a pirate ship. Especially after all that has just happened in your home country." Nico said, smiling, with a small glare, at her.

"Likewise, Robin." Vivi said, returning the glare.

"Wait, you two know each other already?" Nami said, as Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were all freaking out about it.

"Yeah, we were both apart of the Baroque Workers together." Vivi replied. "Actually, she was one of the commanders that sent me to go and help take down your ship near the beginning of the Grand Line, actually." Vivi finished, looking over at Nami, who was sporting a stunned look, and Sanji had dropped his freshly lit cigarette out of shock.

"Wait, that's why we saw you there?" Sanji said, picking up his cigarette off the ground and continued to puff it. "And here I was thinking it was fate my princess!" Sanji suddenly swooned, presenting a single rose, and hearts for eyes towards Vivi. But, he was soon kicked out of the air by Nami and into the railing of the ship, to which Zoro snickered.

"Cool, so we now have two more members of the crew everyone!" Luffy exclaimed, and jumped up into the air a little. "I'm hungry, can you make dinner now Sanji?" Luffy asked as soon as his feet hit the deck.

"We just had a huge buffet back at Vivi's castle you idiot!" Sanji and Nami yelled at the captain as Zoro face palmed at their captions idiocy. Then everyone stopped at the sound of fire coming closer to the ship. They all looked over to the right of the ship, where it seemed to have stopped. Then suddenly, a very well built man jumps onto the deck of the ship, then stands tall to reveal his face, along with the smiling and frowning patches on his hat.

"Who are you?" almost everyone on deck yell, Robin kept silent and just looked at him with wondering eyes for a moment. But everyone's thoughts were soon disturbed by their captain's voice booming out of his lips.

"Huh? Ace! Is that you?" Luffy voice rang in question as he took a step towards the muscular figure.

"So you aren't as much of an idiot as I thought you would be, Luffy." Ace replied, which earned a lot of gasps from the crew surrounding them. "How've you been, kid?" Ace asked, looking down with a smirk and adjusting his hat a little to fit his head better.

"How could I forget my brother?" Luffy asked, to which Usopp and Chopper passed out, Nami and Sanji let out another gasp/grunt, and Nico and Zoro looked at the two in surprise. Luffy then ran the rest of the small distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around the older males' neck. "I missed you Ace!" Luffy mumbled into his older brothers' neck.

Ace put an arm around Luffy and got a small blush on his cheeks that was barely visible. "Aw, come on kid, don't make a scene, I don't know any of your friends here at all. This is embarrassing for me." Ace said, turning his head away from Luffy and scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Then his eyes rested on Zoro, more specifically, his katanas. He managed to break free from Luffy's grip with ease as he started to walk towards Zoro.

"Hm? What do you want?" Zoro asked as soon as Ace stopped right in front of him, with Luffy's arms still very present in a vice grip around the older males' neck. "Do you have a staring problem or something?" Zoro growled, getting very impatient with the man before him.

"Hm?" Ace said, making eye contact with him for the first time since arriving on deck. "Oh, sorry, I was just admiring something." Ace said, as he withdrew The Wado Ichimonji from its white sheath on Zoro's belt. "Pretty nice, I've heard about this one somewhere before." Ace said again, admiring the sword.

"Give me that!" Zoro growled, trying to reach for his sword from the other male, only to have it switched to the males' other hand and the one formerly holding it against his own chest. A small pink tint lit up Zoro's cheeks slightly as a wave of frustration and embarrassment ran through him at that exact moment. "It's very important to me, now give it back." Zoro snapped again, trying to reach past Ace's arm again, still to no anvil.

"No, I'm looking at it, now quit being rude and let me finish." Ace said as he pushed Zoro away with his hand, trying to get a better look at the weapon. "And it wouldn't kill ya to say 'please' every once in a while, will it?" Ace asked, glaring back at the green haired male that looked very agitated at him. Then, all of a sudden, Ace fell to the floor like a rock in the ocean, and started snoring his face off. The Wado Ichimonji clattered to the floor close to his head, which amused Zoro to no end.

"Damn, it missed his head by a few inches." Zoro said to himself as he picked his beloved sword up, re-sheathed it. He tied a knot around the sheath and the pommel, then walked over to the opposite side of the deck from the snoring man. He sat in one of his normal sleeping spots, clutched his sword tightly to his chest, and fell asleep himself.

When Zoro woke up, his sword was no longer in his arms, and shot up into an immediate sitting position and started frantically looking around for it. He growled when his eyes landed on Luffy's supposed "brother," who was holding now, laughing with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. He stood up and growled in their direction, and started walking towards them.

"Give. Me. That." Zoro snarled at them when he got close enough, a dark look going over his face. "Now!" Zoro sapped, and lunged for his weapon, to which Ace sidestepped it, making Zoro stumble a little, and the others that were looking to laugh. Then, Zoro, instead of reaching for his sword, made a reach for Ace's hat, and succeeded in grabbing it, which shocked Ace. Luffy and the others stopped laughing when that happened.

"Dude, not cool." Ace said, suddenly looking like he was the victim of this situation. Luffy shaking his head, while Chopper and Usopp glared at Zoro.

"Don't try to play the victim card here." Zoro stated blankly, still glaring at everyone around him.

"You took my hat." Ace said, looking a bit sad about it.

"Oh boo-hoo, you took my sword in the first place, so you can't play that card on me." Zoro said flatly to the older man.

"Give me my hat back." Ace said, glaring at Zoro, trying to grab it, but Zoro sidestepped, causing Ace stumble a little, which made Chopper snicker a little.

"I'll give you your hat if you return my sword to me." Zoro said, to which Ace grudgingly agreed, and they switched. "And if you wanted to look at it so bad, take your own advice and use common curtesy before you go grabbing things that aren't yours, understood?" Zoro asked as he adjusted his sword back onto his belt.

"Fine, whatever. Sorry." Ace mumbled his response to Zoro, then said with a look of irritation on his face, "Just don't take my hat again, will ya?"

"That won't need to happen if you don't take my things without my permission." Zoro said, then they both shook hands, and Ace announced that he had to leave and get back to his crew. After he left, Zoro settled back in for another little nap against the railing again.


	2. Can't Sleep Love

**Can't Sleep Love**

It had been a few weeks since Ace and Zoro's little scuffle on the deck of The Going Merry, and there were still little giggles about it here and there, much to Zoro's displeasure. One of the more common jokes floating around the ship was that Zoro had a thing for Ace, and that he was just trying to see what Ace's face looked like in the sun without the shade of his hat. And everyone on the ship could already guess who started that one specific rumor about the moss headed swordsman. Nobody other than the ero love cook himself, even though Luffy had no idea what the joke meant anyway, and nobody was willing to explain it to him either.

"Hello? Is anyone on ship? Or didja all have to abandon deck or something?" An all too familiar voice, by this point, rang out through the ship as the Straw Hats were finishing their meal.

"I'll take care of your plate for you Zoro, your boyfriend has returned." Sanji said in a sickeningly sweet voice, as all of the Straw Hats tried to contain their giggles, besides Luffy.

"Boyfriend? What's a boyfriend?" Luffy asked dumbly as Zoro excused himself from everyone.

"I'll make sure to keep everyone away from the boys' room for a couple of hours for you two Zoro! Have Fun!" Sanji called again as the kitchen/dining room door was slammed shut and off of one of its hinges, which made everyone jump a little.

-On Deck-

"Oh, hey. It's you." Ace said, looking up abruptly at Zoro at the sound of the door being slammed shut. "You're still here, pirate hunter?" Ace asked coyly to the moss headed man, making Zoro smirk a little to himself.

"I haven't been called that in forever." Zoro said, reminiscing a little to himself as he was halfway up the stairs to the deck. Soon, the kitchen door was slammed open by Luffy, who was screaming Ace's name, tackling him in a hug again.

"Yeah, yeah, that's my name, and don't wear it out kid." Ace said, smiling to himself and hugging Luffy back.

"I have a competition for you and Zoro, wanna hear it?" Luffy asked, jumping up and down a little.

"Sure kid, why not?" Ace said, making Zoro stop at the bottom of the stairs as he walked towards the tow of them.

"What is it?" Zoro said, looking at his captain with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A sleeping competition!" Luffy exclaimed, looking between the two. "You both are almost always sleeping, and I want to see who can sleep the longest." Luffy said with a huge grin on his face. Both Zoro and Ace looked at each other shocked, then looked at Luffy at the same time. All of which was interrupted by Sanji bursting out with a loud laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't mind me." Sanji said as he waved a hand at the three males looking at him

"We can do it down in the boys' room, and I will monitor it and have a stop watch and everything! It'll be so official and awesome, come on!" Luffy said as he pulled them both to the guys' room, followed by Chopper with the stop watch in paw. After the boys' were adjusted, Luffy looked at the two boys on opposite beds, then said, "And, GO!" then they both went to sleep, and Chopper started the watch for an accurate time. After three (3) minutes both Luffy and Chopper left the boys room for snacks and to play around for a bit.

"You awake?" Ace asked in a soft voice, to make sure that only Zoro could hear, and looked over to Zoro with one eye, only to see the other male sitting on his hammock already.

"Yep, I can't sleep while I know that I'm being timed, and your excuse?" Zoro said, smirking in Ace's direction.

"I just don't wanna do this." Ace said as he walked across the room and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Zoro. "Let's talk, ok?" Ace said, looking over at Zoro.

"About what?" Zoro said, leaning back against the wall, rocking the hammock a little bit in the process.

"Why is that sword so special to you?" Ace asked with a genuinely curious look on his face.

"I could tell you, but I don't know you well enough to trust you with that information." Zoro said, to which Ace nodded to the response.

"To personal, I get it," Ace said, then looked away for a moment. "We've all got at least one story that we don't like talking about, eh?" Ace said, glancing back to Zoro with a far off look in his eyes that almost made Zoro feel bad for him. _Almost._

"Yeah, I guess so." Zoro said, then closed his eyes for a second, only to have another shocking question shot in his direction.

"So, I gotta ask, how big are your abs? I kinda feel like mine are bigger, but I'm just a bit curious to know." Ace said, standing up and flexing his arms a little for more effect. Zoro snarled a little, not really wanted to be outdone, so he stood up and ripped his shirt off with ease, flexing his own arms in return.

Both Zoro and Ace started to flex and trying to outdo each other, until Zoro found himself sitting on the couch in the guys' room, with Ace sitting on top of him with an arm on either side of Zoro's head, pinning him in place.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" Zoro growled to Ace as he went to go push the black haired male off of his lap.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, where are your manners now, little boy." Ace said, wagging his finger in front of Zoro's face, while grabbing ahold of Zoro's right shoulder with his free hand to stay put. "Now I'm going to have to punish you for not using them like we agreed last time." Ace said with a smirk spread across his face. Zoro gained a questioning look on his face, which soon spread to horror at the various things that were crossing through his head at that very second. Zoro only hoped that if it was going to be painful, that it would also be quick. Then, finally, he decided on what he wanted to be saying at this exact second to the other man who was currently still sitting upon his lap.

"What the fuck are you—" Zoro said, but was cut off by Ace slamming his lips against the green haired mans, completely surprising Zoro, who had yet to react to what was happening to him at that exact moment. Zoro slowly closed his eyes and just sat there for a few seconds, letting this process in his mind for a few seconds. In that little bit of time, Ace got a little bit impatient, and pushed his lips a bit harder on Zoro's lips.

Zoro finally reacted and pushed back a little, deciding to test the waters with how this kiss should be feeling for both of them. Ace slowly moved his arms around Zoro's neck, and Zoro, surprisingly, followed his lead, and put his own arms around the other man's waist, which deepened the kiss that they were sharing. Then, Ace pulled back, his smirk growing a bit more when he looked at the bright pink on the swordsman's cheeks, and the quick rise and fall of both of their chests'.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, bad boy?" Ace asked, getting really smug about the situation.

"No, I don't think I have." Zoro replied. "I think I need to be punished a bit more, don't you?" Zoro said, getting a smug look on his face as well.

"You're right." Ace said, chuckling a little and looking away. "You need a lot more punishment, I think." Ace said, then stood up for a second, looking down at the younger man. "Lay down, and you'll get the rest of your punishment, got it?"

"Make me." Zoro said, only to be pushed down so that he was laying down fully on the couch now.

"Now, let's get started on correcting your behavior little man." Ace said as he laid down on top of Zoro, then started a feverishly kiss the younger man. Ace was supporting himself a little with his left arm, and let his right hand feel over Zoro's abs, and the scar across the other mans' chest with a smirk into the kiss. Zoro had his right hand travel down Ace's back, and travel down to his ass, where it stayed and squeezed every so often. Zoro's left hand mimicked Ace's right, as they were both feeling each other up a little.

Ace pulled back with a smile, then grabbed his hat in his right hand and tossed it somewhere in the room to be forgotten until later. "Like what you feel?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow for a second.

"I should be asking you that, tough guy." Zoro said, giving him a very smug smirk of his own in return. They both chuckled a little bit before Zoro pulled Ace down with his left hand, and they went back to making out again.

Not long after they started up again, Zoro slowly started to pull Ace's legs so that now Ace was straddling him. They both started to smirk even more into the kiss, as they both had a feeling for what was going to happen next. Zoro bucked his hips up every once in a while, just to test the waters a little bit more with Ace. He was soon rewarded when the black haired male started to return the gesture to the moss head. But, reluctantly, they both pulled away from each other to try and get much needed air that they both desperately needed.

"You're not too bad there, kid." Ace said, still panting for air.

"Neither are you." Zoro complimented, just as out of breath as Ace.

Then, they both heard the one thing that neither of them wanted to hear at that exact moment, Luffy's voice right above the door. They both sprang apart as fast as they could, Ace looking for his hat, and Zoro looking for a shirt. When both items were found and put on, the boys quickly scurried to the beds that they were originally laying on, and turned their backs from each other to hide their risen manhood's from the sight of the world.

"Guys, hey guys!" Luffy yelled, just above the door to the guys' room. "Are you guys still asleep?!" Luffy yelled.

"LUFFY! QUITE YELLING!" Nami screamed, throwing an overly ripe tangerine at her captain. All fell silent as everyone heard loud shuffling from below deck, then the hatch to the boys' room being thrown open to a frantic looking Ace.

"Shoot, I've overstayed my welcome! White Beard is going to be so mad at me for being late!" Ace said as he scurried to his dingy that he rode in. "By guys, see you next visit!" He yelled behind him as he blasted off with his fire power.

Sanji, during all of Ace's commotion, went below deck and saw that Zoro was 'still sleeping' like a rock. Sanji walked over to the forgotten timer, and noticed that Zoro had already pressed pause, and noted the time on it saying "00:30:05" (30 minutes, 5 seconds) and smiled. He looked back over to the swordsman and said, "So, how much of it were you both actually sleeping?" Zoro lifted his left hand and gave Sanji the middle finger.

"Don't ask." Came Zoro's reply to the question, thanking the unknowns that Sanji couldn't see his beet red face at the moment, because he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he had seen.

"I'll ask you again when we have a more private moment alone, sound good?" Sanji said as he was leaving the boys' room and announced the time to the crew, and declared Zoro the winner of this round, and claimed that he was still sleeping and to not disturb the man.


End file.
